In a recording device, previously, that performs recording by ejecting ink onto a medium, an ink tank that stores ink is connected to the recording device in a manner that allows the ink tank to refill the ink. In addition, when only a small amount of ink remains in the ink tank in the recording device, an ink refill container is used to externally refill the ink to the ink tank (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).